Puzzle Pieces
by sora.fair
Summary: A regular chase, a dead end and a confusing confession.


**AN: My first story, hopefully it's okay. Please read and review and let me know of any mistakes. Grammer and spelling were never my best subjects. Anyway hope you Enjoy.**

Puzzle Pieces

It was the normal day, like most other's Shizuo was trying to chase Izaya out of Ikebukuro. As per usual their chase involved flying objects on Shizuo's side and much dodging, side stepping and running on Izaya's part. Also to be expected Shizuo had yet to hit or catch up to his target. That was until Izaya was led to a dead end.

Shizuo caught up to Izaya, knocked him down and pinned him to the ground. Izaya looked at Shizuo with a smirk, while Shizuo looked at him with disdain.

"Can you do it Shizu-chan? Can you really kill me?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo just stared at the man under him. Even if he knew the answer he couldn't give in to Izaya's teasing words.

"You can't do it can you?"

"Why?" Shizuo asked looking at his captive

"Why what Shizu-chan, please be more articulate." Izaya replied to the vegue question with his usual smirk.

"Why can you look at me with no fear? You know how easily I could kill you." Shizuo half whispered.

Izaya's expression turned to one of surprise. He had two very different answers, but at the moment with the look Shizuo was giving him he knew which one would slip out.

"Because I know you won't kill me. I know no matter what I say, you will never be a monster Shizuo. You could never kill someone on purpose, without a reason."

Shizuo gave him a blank stare; he really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know why I call you a monster Shizu-chan? I do it because I know it bothers you. Being a monster scares you more than anything in the world."

Shizuo looked at the man beneath him and dropped his head onto Izaya's shoulder.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? Do you really find that much enjoyment in torturing me?"

Izaya looked to the man laying on him, turning his head as much as he could and only really seeing the side of Shizuo's face.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered

Izaya was rather scared; he could feel Shizuo shaking as though he was crying. He knew he had to get out of this situation. What he let slip out of his mouth…

"Why are you saying this to me?" Shizuo asked cutting off Izaya's train of thought.

"Shizu-chan you're squishing me, please get off." Izaya replied sarcastically, ignoring Shizuo's question and trying to push him off.

Shizuo leaned up, not fully off of Izaya but enough to look at Izaya. He had his head turned away, looking at the wall to the side. Shizuo, tired of feeling like he was being ignored got up. Izaya slipped from underneath his captor. He stood up and dusted himself off. He started to walk away, but something stopped him. Shizuo held tightly onto his wrist and Izaya turned to look at him.

"Answer my question." Shizuo demanded. Izaya knew he couldn't get out of Shizuo's grip, but a broken wrist seemed better than a broken ego to him. Either way Izaya didn't pull away, just stared at where Shizuo had a hold of him. Shizuo couldn't see the look on Izaya's face. Irritated he repeated his question.

"Why did you say that to me Izaya?"

Izaya finally looked up to Shizuo's face.

"I can't tell you why."

"That is not an answer."

"Well it's the one you're getting."

"You are being childish, why can't you answer my question?" Shizuo wanted an answer and Izaya was being difficult. Not that that was any change from the usual.

"Because even though I don't want our game to end, I know if I don't end it soon, it will kill me." Izaya said looking down again. Shizuo was getting tired of Izaya's word and mind games. He was making no since.

"I don't understand you Izaya; you say you know I won't kill you. Why are you saying this 'game' will kill you?"

"Silly Shizu-chan of course you don't understand, there is more than one way to kill a person."

Shizuo stared at Izaya. He felt he was missing a puzzle piece. If he could just find that missing link he could connect these half answers and understand what Izaya was saying to him. He looked again at Izaya, why was he still looking at the floor.

"Look at me." Shizuo whispered but Izaya continued looking at his feet.

"Izaya look at me." Shizuo said again with more force. Izaya jumped a bit, like he was startled from a dream. Shizuo got what he wanted; Izaya was looking at him now. But the look on Izaya's face made him wish he hadn't asked. For the first time Izaya really looked scared of him. Shizuo was even more confused, why now when he was talking to Izaya calmly did the raven look afraid?

"Izaya, please I don't understand what is going on. Explain it to me, there is something missing that I can't find. Why are you looking at me like that?" Shizuo honestly had no answer to what he was seeing. What was wrong with Izaya all of the sudden. He had never seen him scared or quite, or sad. And now all at once he was displaying all three emotions.

"Our game is going to end soon Shizuo, I have to leave. You will kill me, even if it is unconsciously. You don't know what you're doing to me why I started this game. It seemed like the best way to hid, make it seem like you're the one chasing me." Izaya knew he had to get away. He couldn't make himself stop talking, no matter how much he wanted to. This was not a confession he wanted to make and he could feel the tears. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, and he couldn't believe that he was crying over this idiot in front of him.

Shizuo could do nothing but look at the man in front of him. As hard as he tried he still couldn't put anything together. Now Izaya was crying. Shizuo lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Izaya's face and he felt the smaller man flinch away. Shizuo kept his hand there. Izaya looked at him; Shizuo still wore the most confused expression on his face.

"You still don't understand do you? Stupid Shizu-chan, maybe this will be the final piece of your puzzle." Izaya said right before he leaned up to leave a kiss on Shizuo's warm lips


End file.
